The emergence of digital broadcasting systems has given rise to Digital Video Recording (DVR) devices, which allow consumers to record and store a digital copy of programming content. Such digital devices give users the ability to store and replay a recording more efficiently and with richer features than their analog predecessors (e.g., VCRs).
Among the advantages of DVR devices lies the ability to implement improved trick-plays (e.g., pausing, rewinding, fast-forwarding, etc.) during playback. For example, a viewer can quickly switch between a rewind mode and a fast forward mode, or can “hop” forward or backward within a recorded program that is being displayed. Moreover, a viewer can rapidly change the speed of the rewinding or fast forwarding. The operations are designed to provide an improved ability to navigate through a recording. Typically, features such as hopping, fast forwarding, and rewinding through content have been intended to allow a viewer to skip undesired content.